Secrets While Sleeping
by Sir Epic the Brave
Summary: While Harry & Hermione are alone on the Horcuxe Hunt after Ron deserts them, Harry gets caught in an awkward, compromising situation with Hermione while she is sleeping. One thing leads to another leading to a very eventful morning sleep-in. Slight AU, Harry/Hermione, MATURE, sleep smut/lemon, nudity, adult situations, spoilers, minor Ron-bashing!


**Disclaimer:** This is not owned by me and all rights belong to Rowling, etc.

**A/N:** This is just a short silly one shot, mainly for comedy and not to be taken seriously. It contains adult situations and mature scenes so if you are underage then don't read! It also contains minor spoilers for the last book though the stuff mentioned in this chapter might be it. Also, I might keep this as a one-shot cause it's a good stopping point but let me know if you want me to continue it. Also the pairing is Harry/Hermione though it's kind of one-sided so let me know if you want Hermione to wake up next time or what have you. Plus, this also contains minor Ron-Bashing and if he does show up in the end, things will NOT be good for him.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry and Hermione lay snuggled together in the tent. They were alone ever since Ron had deserted them on the Horcuxe Hunt. Voldermort had taken over Hogwarts and because of that Harry had increased nightmares. He would wake up in the middle of the night or early in the morning screaming and thrashing in fear and pain. Hermione would always be there to comfort him and hold him and whisper sweet nothings to him.

One night, they fell asleep together on accident since they were both so tired from pouring the book from Dumbledore that they just fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry had almost given up the fight as they couldn't figure out what the book meant for their quest. Hermione comforted Harry and convinced him not to give up by helping him remember all the people they were trying to save. Then they just nodded off from sheer exhaustion and lack of proper food and rest.

The next morning, they woke up quite late in the day and the sun was already high in the sky. However, Harry did not have a single nightmare when he would most likely have had at least three or four of Voldermort torturing various Muggles and mocking his efforts to stop him. How Riddle knew they had no idea and it could just be bad dreams but what they did know was that the two friends had the best sleep ever.

It was a no-brainer and so they decided to sleep together every night after that. It seemed that the warmth and safety of human contact helped ward off the bad dreams and made them both completely relaxed and renewed. However there was one outcome of this that made things slightly awkward at first.

Harry had no idea how it started but every morning after sleeping with Hermione caused him to get hard down there. It was probably just teenaged hormones but he tried to wake up early to relieve himself so Hermione wouldn't be embarrassed and so things wouldn't get awkward between them. But this morning they had slept in later than usual since they were up late brainstorming what the book could mean.

Harry woke up feeling rock hard and realized that his manhood was actually pointing into Hermione's belly! Harry gulped nervously and tried to get up but Hermione only snuggled deeper into him and moaned. This shift of position resulted in Harry's stiff member moving from her belly to between her legs under her dress. Harry stiffened as he struggled to think what to do. Common sense told him to wake the hell up and run away before Hermione hexed him into next year but his teenaged hormones told him otherwise.

The Chosen One realized he needed to act fast before things got messed up between them. Thankfully it wasn't actually penetrating Hermione though it certainly felt wonderful where it was between her soft, warm thighs. Harry moaned silently and tried to pull out of Hermione's legs. This only made him feel harder and better and then Harry wondered if he could get off by doing what he usually did but with Hermione's thighs instead. So long as she didn't wake up and he didn't release himself into the wrong place they should be fine.

Breathing deeply and going ever so carefully, he spooned gently against Hermione rocking her back and forth. Hermione whimpered and buried her face into Harry's shoulder. Harry felt like he had died and gone to heaven as his best female friend embraced him tightly, her small perky breasts pressed against his chest, as he spooned against her. She was still fat asleep though but it felt so hot that Harry couldn't resist kissing her lightly on the forehead. Hermione moaned and started moving against him causing Harry to grin.

Hermione obviously wanted this whether she was awake or not! Who knew that the quiet ones were the horny ones? Thank Merlin she was a deep sleeper. For the next short while, Harry rocked back and forth enjoying the sensation of Hermione's breasts against his chest and his stiff member between her legs. His eyes were getting adjusted to the light though and so he wanted to get his glasses on. So Harry cautiously reached to the floor beside the cot for his spectacles.

He managed to grab them without moving much but dropped them just as he tried to avoid bumping Hermione's face with his arm, which would surely wake her up. Harry nearly gasped in fright as his glasses fell between them, right in Hermione's breasts. Harry froze, unsure of what to do. If Hermione squirmed, she would likely feel the cold metal of his gasses and wake up and get very angry. However, if he played things just right he could pick up the glasses and things would be okay.

Sucking in a deep, quiet breath Harry slid his hand down softly and tried to pick up his pair of glasses. However, due to his nervousness and trembling fingers, he accidentally landed on Hermione's breast. It was purely accidental and he mentally cursed his stupidity. Hermione stiffened as his palm rested on her breast and the girl released a soft moan. Harry sighed in relief as she remained asleep and wondered what to do.

Cautiously, he took his free hand and managed to deftly pluck his glasses up and pop them on. However, his other hand was still on Hermione's breast and he wasn't sure if removing it would cause her to wake up. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he attempted to remove his hand but Hermione whimpered and pressed further against him causing him to accidentally squeeze her breast.

Harry's heart leapt in his throat at how good it felt. Hermione's breast was soft and gentle and he longed to fondle them for all eternity. Merlin, now he was falling for his best female friend who was in fact older than him! Harry didn't know what to do and decided try again. Hermione mumbled an incoherent sleepy protest and snuggled again giving Harry another good feel. Harry sighed and decide to keep his hands where they were, not that he minded of course.

Then it happened!

Harry felt his muscles tense as pressure built up in his lower region. Harry braced himself and tried to aim for the bed and not Hermione's legs or belly. But he couldn't stop himself and felt ecstasy like never before as he came between Hermione's legs. As his luck would have it not a single drop landed on the mattress. Instead, all of it covered Hermione's legs, belly, and girl bits. Hermione moaned and rolled over in her sleep so that her back faced him.

Harry sighed as he was able to slide out of Hermione's grasp but knew that he had to clean the girl up before she woke. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay! No sooner had he pulled away from her though then Hermione rolled so she lay flat on her back. By this time, the covers were mostly off them so Harry gently pushed the rest away and cautiously, carefully pulled up Hermione's dress.

He felt like a pervert staring at the naked body of his sleeping friend. But she was so hot and Harry cursed himself for never noticing this! When she woke up, Harry would treat her like a princess and begin to court her eventually asking her on a date if he felt she thought of him in the same way. Hopefully they would get together after all they been through. Besides, Ron was not good for Hermione at all and Harry was glad the waste of space was gone back to his mummy even though it was sad his first friend had deserted them in their hour of need.

But now he shoved those thoughts aside and focused on the nude girl before him. It was a miracle how none of his essence had gotten onto the bed and all of it was still on Hermione. Going painstakingly slow, Harry touched Hermione's leg with his tongue licking the creamy white skin. He went slowly, worshiping her legs and belly with his tongue worried that she might wake up at any moment. Nonetheless, it felt so good that Harry wanted more though hopefully it would not be his essence next time but Hermione's. It was the act of licking Hermione's nude body that turned him on and he added a few tender kisses as well.

Finally, he was done the job and he breathed sigh of relief that every last drop of his essence was gone from his friend. Holding his breath, he reluctantly pulled Hermione's dress back over her sleeping form. He pulled the covers back up over her and got up, yawning softly. Harry then wet to make breakfast and coffee for the both of them and wake up properly. Hermione woke up in a flash once the smell of bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee wafted into the tent from their makeshift fire outside.

Yawning, the girl wrapped the blanket around her and stumbled outside, sitting down next to Harry. Her friend offered her a steaming mug of coffee which Hermione excepted gratefully. The bushy-haired Gryffindor noted that Harry looked at her strangely as if he was trying to read her thoughts or something.

"Have a good sleep?" Harry mumbled, his voice cracking for some reason.

"Yes, actually," Hermione replied with a warm smile. "In fact, I slept better than ever before. I also had a strange but nice dream that a beautiful boy was making me feel so good. It was peculiar since I never have those kind of dreams but I rather liked it."  
"Too much information!" Harry joked, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust.

Hermione chuckled and stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

"Also, I noticed a funny smell in the tent this morning," Hermione yawned. "Any clue what that is?"

"Um…" Harry blushed. "You're probably just imaging things. I am sure it will be gone before you know it."

"Whatever," Hermione sighed and leaned into his shoulder. "I'm glad to be here with you, Harry."

"Me too!" Harry agreed, giving a lopsided grin and wrapping his arm around Hermione.

Together the two friends ate breakfast in silence, lost in thought and enjoying the morning stillness. Little did the duo know just what fate had in store for them!

**A/N:** Please leave a review if you want me to continue this or not; and also what you think of this chapter. Many thanks in advance! :)


End file.
